Potrals From Hell
by cartman101
Summary: What happens when the yugioh gang gets sucked into a portal that dumps them off in South Park? NO FLAMES ALLOWED! lots of cursing and randomness(YGOSouth Park Crossover
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or South Park  
  
Cartman101: hello people this is mi 1st fic so NO FLAMES PLEASE! Just suggestions.  
  
Eric Cartman: HEY! You I'm cartman!  
  
Cartman101: Okay......Let's start the fic there's a LOT of cursing and randomness so beware.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yugi Moto a 15 year old boy living in Domino, Japan was inside his game shop dueling his best friend Joey Wheeler. It was a sunny Saturday and the streets were full of cars and pedestrians.  
  
"Okay...I'll have my Dark Magician attack and that's all of your life points, Joey" Yugi said.  
  
"Damn you beat me again Yug' I give up" Joey said leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Typical Joey" Tristan said.  
  
"Hey! I'd like to see you try" said Joey staring at Tristan. They had been fighting since they'd gotten back from Duelist Kingdom (I just picked anytime really )  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is" Joey said  
  
"Guys theres no reason to fight" Bakura said but unfortunatly had no effect on either of them.  
  
"I say 20 bucks you can't beat Yugi"   
  
"Fine your on"  
  
"Um..... guys whats that?" Tea said pointing at some purple door that materialized at the other end of the room  
  
"I dunno Tea" said Yugi looking at it.  
  
/Yami have you ever seen that before?/  
  
Yes Yugi it's a portal it should take you to some other time or place  
  
Joey and Tristan were already at the door and were atempting to pull the handle finally Joey did. The entire room went black and they were all sucked in to another dimension.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
cartman101: Well there it is the 1st chapter and I ended it with a cliff hanger too.  
  
Eric Cartman: pounding on the door of the closet LET ME OUTTA HERE GOD DAMNIT!!!!  
  



	2. Goin' Down to South Park

Cartman101:Srry I haven't updated in like what? A month? TOO MUCH GOD DAMN STRESS. Anyways here's the next chapter.

Eric Cartman: SCREW YOU HIPPIE

Warning: Racism & Swearing

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or South Park

Joey: "Wow! This place is looks like a normal town."

The 5 of them were standing on a street corner a couple blocks down from what looked like an Elementary School. There were no other people out on the street at that time so none of them could ask for any information from anyone.

Yugi: "No Joey look, it looks like all the buildings have been cut out of paper."

Cartman: "Hey asshole move it I gotta get to school! Stupid hippies."

The 5 of them looked down to see a very fat little kid who was wearing a blue and yellow hat and looked extremely pissed off. After finally getting over the shock that they had encountered someone the gang were about to reply but Joey beat them to the punch.

Joey: "Watch your mouth kid!"

Cartman: "Well you can suck my big fat hairy balls Hippie Boy!"

Joey: "Why you…."

Tea: "Hold on Joey maybe he can tell us where we are."

Bakura: "Yes, I agree with Tea"

Cartman: "Haha! You guys don't even know where you are!"

Yugi: "Um.. no we don't could you tell us?"

Just then a car pulled up with a black man in a chef's hat in the drivers seat who rolled down his window.

Chef: "Eric why are you harassing these cracker kids?"

Bakura: "Um excuse me sir, could you tell us where we are."

Chef: "Where you are? You're in South Park, Colorado."

Tristian: "Where?"

Cartman: "Didn't you hear Chef hippie!

Tea: "Wait Colorado….Isn't that in the United States of America"

Chef: "Damn right. So you honestly don't know where you are?"

All 5: "No"

Cartman; Laughing his head off

Chef: "Eric, shut up. You, cracker kids, get in my car I'll bring you to the school. Eric, you better run if you want to catch the next bus."

The boy know known as Cartman stopped laughing, swore out loud and tried to what looked like run down the street while the 5 japanese high school students got in the black mans car, Tea in front and the other four squished into the back seat. The man named Chef started to drive and explainedwhere they were and what the date was until he slammed on the breaks narrowly missing running over a black haired pre-teen and a tall, brunette business man with blue eyes and a duel disk around his arm.

TBC

cartman101: haha y'all have to wait until I update next time. See ya l8er!


End file.
